


The Heart of the Dorian

by LadySeraphine



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:56:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3632307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySeraphine/pseuds/LadySeraphine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ileana is the last remaining elf of the great Dorian bloodline. When Ileana received word a plan to attack the Dorian, Ileana set out to plead with the Elven King, hoping that he would honor an age old alliance to only be refused. That was centuries ago. Now, after she was long thought dead, she will return to Mirkwood. What awaits for the once lover of King Thranduil?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! This is my first fan fiction that I have ever posted so be gentle. I have written others, but I have never felt comfortable posting them until now. Constructive criticism is appreciated and even snarky comments are welcome if you're into those :P I hope you all enjoy!

I stared blankly as I took in the words that Elrond had said to me. I fought the urge to rise from my chair and smack him. Instead of violence, I opted for silence. Elrond sighed when he realized that I wasn't going to say anything.

"Ileana, do not mistake what I am saying as a way to cause you harm. It is not my intention to cause you harm whether emotionally or physically." He said.

"I came to Rivendell to escape from my past, and, now, you want to thrust me right back into it? You know why I despise that man, Elrond." I said glaring at him.

"He does not know that you are alive. It will be a surprise for him when you accompany me." He said.

"And why must I go? Someone will need to manage Rivendell while you are away. I do not see how my accompaniment would better the situation. You are only going there to participate in a routine council. It is not as if we are going to war. If war were a possibility, I would go with you willingly. However, it is not, and I am not in the habit of announcing that I am, in fact, still alive." I said. "Do you plan to use me in your favor? Do you think that my attendance will distract him? I am sorry to tell you that it will not work."

"You are an elder, and you will go." He said.

I frowned at him. "That may be so, but unless you would like his head to roll, I would suggest that you reconsider your decision."

Elrond shook his head slightly. "It has been three centuries since the massacre of the Dorian. You should have forgiven his part in it."

"You could forgive the man that stood by as your people were slaughtered by orcs? You could forgive the man that disregarded his alliance with your people even though they had aided him in every minor fight that he had? Not even his future queen throwing herself at his feet could convince him! His refusal to aid my people will not be forgiven by me!" I snarled. "That man can rot for all that I care!"

I stood from my chair and curtsied to the man seated at his desk. "With all due respect, my lord, I will not attend anything near that damned wood!"

I threw the door open, and Elrond stood up from his desk. "You are not to leave this room, Ileana. That is an order." He said firmly.

I clenched my fists and looked at him over my shoulder. "As the heir to the crown of the Dorian, I do not have to abide by your orders, Elrond."

I felt my powers trying to rip their way through my body, but I forced them down. The Dorian elves held elemental powers. The powers were a gift from the Valar after my ancestors aided them long ago. For the most part, a Dorian elf was blessed with one type of elemental power. In my case, I was able to control fire and ice—ice being a more advanced form of the water elemental power.

"Ileana, I don't want you to think that I am forcing you into this. I am asking at Lord Celeborn's request." Elrond said.

I spun around and glared at him. "Don't think that you can just toss his name out there and that I will break my neck to please him."

Elrond had the nerve to smile slightly. "It was not my intention for you to think that way. He did ask me to request your presence in Mirkwood."

"He and I may be very close, but I wouldn't go to Mirkwood willingly unless Celeborn himself was in danger. I will not go just so I can satisfy the curiosity of those that wonder who the unnamed elder is."

"If you do not come, Galadriel is ready to expose the identity of the unnamed elder. Unless you want the Elven king himself to make a visit to Rivendell, I suggest that you put aside all of your hatred for him. Wouldn't you enjoy seeing the shock on his face when he learns that you are still alive? Would it not make everything that you have been through worthwhile? He, as many other do, thinks that the Dorians elves were all slaughtered. How do you think he would react when he found out that his ex-lover was still alive?"

"I suspect that he would not care. You think too much of him, Elrond. The ellon is cold and heartless unless you have something that he wants. Unfortunately for me, I found that out the hard way." I replied.

"You know that I think very little of Thranduil, Ileana. To be honest, I am extremely interested in his reaction to the news. You always like dramatic entrances. Why not make one in Mirkwood? Are you not interested in how he will react to the fact that his former lover is still alive and that she has made no attempt to return to the crown that he had offered her all those years ago?"

"And what shall you have me do, Elrond? Shall I go clothed in the ceremonial robes of the Dorian? Should I discard this amulet that hides my scars that the wargs and their riders left on my body?" I asked pulling the charmed starlight amulet from the middle of my breasts. "Do you think that he will feel regretful for what he has caused me? If you think that, you are not as wise as I thought you were."

"Thranduil may not be the easiest person to read, Ileana, but I do not think that he is completely heartless. Surely, he would feel some regret for the decisions that he made." He said sighing. "I am not asking you to remove your amulet. I know that you are uncomfortable with your scars no matter how many times I tell you that they do not affect your beauty."

I gritted my teeth and narrowed my eyes at him. "I do not wear this amulet because I am worried about how I look. I wear it because when I see the scars, I go back to that day. Would you like to relive what I have been through every time you look in the mirror? I have told you this numerous times. Yet, you think that I wear it for my own narcissism."

"I understand that you don't want to relive your past, but you can't let it control you forever." Elrond said.

"And you should take your own advice, my friend. It has been longer since Celebrian was taken than my own demons. She would want you to let it go, but you mope around as if she only died yesterday." I replied.

After I saw the look on his face, I regretted my words. I sighed and looked at him apologetically. "Forgive me, my friend, you know that I did not mean it. It's just that you always tell me to move on, but it's harder than you realize. I am not only battling the demons that were responsible for the death of my people but some even older than that. If it pleases you, I will take off my amulet. I will try to face my past, but I cannot promise you that it will be done. We have seen many battles, but there are some things that one is not capable of overcoming. Not only was my people slaughtered, but the man that I loved refused to aid them even when he was in the position to do so. Betrayal hurts far worse than loss ever could. I had faith in him, my friend, and he failed me. I will go to Mirkwood with you, but I will not act as if I am pleased to be there. I am only considering going because you are a dear friend and that I cannot refuse my dear uncle, Celeborn." I unclasped the amulet and laid it on his desk.

Elrond smiled softly at me and walked until he was only inches in front of me. He slowly raised his hand and traced the scar from a warg's paw that ran from the lobe of my ear to the center of my chest.

"This one is not as bad as it once was. What of the others?" He asked.

"The one on my back still looks as if it has only just healed. I suppose that is from the fact that the warg's claws were poison-dipped. The burns are a little darker and pinker than my skin. As I said, I have not worn the amulet for all these years to cover up my imperfections. It's more to cover up the painful memories." I said.

"Emotional healing takes time, my dear. I cannot imagine all that you have suffered since your birth. The Dorians were always targeted for having magic that not everyone understood. Even when it was common knowledge that their magic was a gift from the Valar themselves. Elves can be fairly cruel creatures if they have the mind to be. I always thought it was a tragedy how the Dorians would go out of their way to help their fellow elves while those same elves denied them any kindness."

"Even the ties of love could not sway the decision of the great elven king." I said.

"He was a fool, my dear. Everyone is aware of that. Lord Celeborn was furious when he heard the details. He, as well as most, thought you were dead. Celeborn cut ties with Mirkwood for a short period after the massacre. At that time, I hadn't sent word that there was a survivor. I received a very intense scolding for that one." He said laughing.

"Had Glorfindel not found me when he did, I dare say that I wouldn't have survived the night." I said. "There was something that I never told you, and I don't think that he ever mentioned it. When he found me, I asked him if he would end my life. I wanted him to end my suffering. I had been walking with my wounds for a couple of days, and I was ready to give up. I remember him shaking his head and giving me a brilliant smile. He said, 'My lady, I do not remember you being one to shy away from a battle. As I see it, your battle has just begun. Allow me to offer you my hand so that you may fight yet another day'. My warrior spirit would not let me back down from a battle, and the battle was a tough one. I remember that I was laid up for a month."

"Glorfindel has always had a way with words especially when he is talking to another warrior. Besides, he was just as fond of you then as he is now. You didn't really think that he would have taken your life, did you? He was always going on about how you were a very skilled warrior and a very pleasant elleth. A compliment like that should not be taken lightly when it comes from the lips of Glorfindel."

"A compliment from the Balrog Slayer is one to be cherished." I said laughing. "When will we be heading to Mirkwood?"

"Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel will arrive later in the evening. We plan to leave in the morning for Mirkwood." Elrond said.

"You are going to owe me for this one, my friend." I smirked.

"I will make a mental note to repay you for your accompaniment in kind, Ileana."

"Who will be accompanying us to Mirkwood?"

"Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel, of course. Elladan and Elrohir will accompany us along with Erestor. If I am not mistaking, the Marchwarden and his brothers, Rumil and Orophin, will be accompanying us as well."

"Isn't Glorfindel going to be attending? I would have thought that he would be going if Erestor was to accompany us. They are bonded after all. I think that it would cruel to refuse them each other's company which is why I am suggesting that Glorfindel accompany us."

"I will ask him, Ileana. Now, I think Elladan and Elrohir are waiting for you to train with them."

"Ah, is it that time already?" I asked. "I will see you later, my lord."

I inclined my head slightly and exited the room. I adjusted the blades on my hips as I made my way to the training grounds. I used a very unique type of weapon which was one of the creations of the Dorian blacksmiths a millennia ago. I was never content to use a sword. It seemed far too simplistic and expected. Don't get me wrong. Swords are very useful weapons, but they are not really my style. When I finished my training under the captain of the Dorian guard, I enlisted the aid of the best Dorian blacksmith. Together we had drawn up plans for dual blades. They were essentially small swords that extended to just above the elbow in length when held by the horizontally placed grip on the hilt of the blade. They were strange to wield until I grew accustomed to using them. Although relatively close combat is required to use them, the speed in which they can be wielded can outshine any sword.

When I arrived at the training grounds, Elladan and Elrohir were already sparring. Elrohir looked to have the upper hand at the moment. Both were very good fighters, but they had drastically different styles. Where Elrohir was graceful and calculating, Elladan relied on brute strength. Elladan's style of fighting was dangerous to say the least. I had seen many Dorian soldiers cut down because they relied solely on the strength that they wielded their swords rather than countering and anticipating their enemy's next move. I stood watching silently until Elrohir knocked Elladan's sword from his hands.

"You were lucky, brother." Elladan said.

"And you were careless, my friend." I said with a slight smile. "Have I not told you that brute strength alone will not win a fight? You must be able to move freely and anticipate the moves of your opponent."

"Ileana is right, brother." Elrohir said smirking. "She has been involved in many battles. Do you think that she relied on brute strength?"

"I do not see why it matters. Everyone's fighting style is different." Elladan grumbled.

"Indeed it is, but you must have a good defense to go with your strong offense. You will not always been on the pitching end of the sword. There may be times where you are forced to counter your opponent's blade."

"His offense is weak compared to mine, Ileana." Elladan said.

"You both have things that you need to work on. You, Elladan, need to work on your defense while Elrohir needs to work on his offense. I must admit though that a good defense with moderate swordsmanship is always better than poor defense with excellent swordsmanship. Glorfindel has told you both the same things. Yet, you have not improved much since he gave you his opinion."

"Speed may work for a woman, but it is not so with a man." Elladan said.

I resisted the urge to frown at him. "Elladan, men are capable of moving with the speed required to avoid a fatal blow. You just need to work on your footwork. I do not mean to harshly criticize you if that is how you are taking my opinions, but what I am saying is the obvious truth, my friend."

"Then shall I go get Glorfindel and have you both demonstrate the proper way to fight?" Elladan said with a smirk.

"What is that smirk for, Elladan? Do you think that Glorfindel has a far better chance of winning than I?"

Elladan and Elrohir burst out in laughter. "That is not it, Ileana. You and Glorfindel just get so into it that once the blades are gone, the fists come into play. I still remember when you tackled him after he disarmed you." Elrohir said smiling.

"When you are in battle, you work with whatever you have, and if that is your fists, then, by the Valar, you better use them." I said laughing.

From behind me, I heard the distinct sound of a sword being unsheathed. With lightning fast reflexes, I pulled by blades and deflected the swing. Glorfindel was smiling at me. "It seems you have not lost your touch, Lea. Your ears are still as sharp as ever, and your reflexes have improved greatly if that is even possible."

"Such praise from the Golden Warrior! Please refrain or else I will be in a puddle at your feet." I smirked. "A maiden such as myself loves being complimented. Be careful that you do not go too far with your words for I may be forced to attempt to steal you away from Erestor."

Elladan and Elrohir tried to suppress their laughter while Glorfindel looked blankly at me. "No comment, my great warrior?" I asked smiling. "Your silence will break my heart if you continue in such a way. An elleth's heart is not something to be toyed with."

I saw the corners of Glorfindel's lips twitch ever so slightly. "I am astounded that you would so blatantly throw yourself at the feet of a mated ellon. Tis a shame, my friend."

I mock pouted at him. "But, Glorfindel, such compliments must have some underlying meaning, yes? For an ellon of your caliber would never intentionally make an elleth feel as if you cared for her if it were not so! Have you been deceiving me thus far?"

The twins were both clutching their stomachs as laughter rolled through them. I lightly smacked them both in the head, which caused them to look up at me. "I do not know what you find so funny! The fact that you are laughing at this situation wounds me deeply. Can you not see that I am hopelessly infatuated with a mated ellon?" I tried my hardest to keep my composure, but I started giggling towards the end.

"Tis never boring when you are around." Elladan said as he tried to catch his breath.

"I do not see the need to be serious at all times. I have tried to work my magic on your father, but it has been to no avail. I am afraid that that pursuit is pointless. The only way that I can get him to loosen up a bit is if I am injured, and I don't want to make a habit of losing blood every time I want him to relax." I said.

"You may not see it, but he is comfortable around you, Ileana. It could be that you have just grown accustomed to it." Elrohir said. "You and he are around the same age, and you have known each other for most of your lives."

"Do not make me feel old, Elrohir. I will take you over my knee and spank your bottom like the unruly elfling you are." I said seriously. "I am sure that Glorfindel will assist in restraining you."

Glorfindel nodded, and Elrohir's eyes went wide. "He does need a good spanking." Elladan said smiling mischievously.

"And after I am done with him, I will be coming after you." I replied.

"I am not an elfling." Elladan stated and raised his chin. "I am a lord, and I shall be treated as such. It is improper to suggest such a thing to one as old as I."

"Do you think that I did not get a few spankings when I was younger? Princess of the Dorian or not, my father had no problem taking me over his knee." I said. "What you are does not matter in the least."

"Well, it should." Elladan said crossing his arms.

"Perhaps." I said smirking. "Now, what do you say for a little wager?"

The twins paled as they rolled over the possibilities of what the wager would entail. "You both will allow Glorfindel and I…" I paused for dramatic effect and was amused when they both swallowed heavily. "to teach you how to properly fight." They let out a breath at the same time. "If you do not listen to our instructions, we will do as I mentioned earlier."

I heard Glorfindel stifling his laughter beside me, and he had to place a hand over his mouth to do so. Elladan and Elrohir both looked enraged. "Such a humiliating punishment should not be given to us if he make mistakes." Elladan all but growled.

"Then I suppose you better do your best, yes?"

"And what if we do not make any mistakes?" Elrohir piped up.

That seems highly unlikely, but I suppose I can humor them. "You may choose if you wish."

Elladan and Elrohir started whispering between each other. I looked to Glorfindel who now wore a worried expression on his face. I wonder what that is about. Was he worried about what the twins would choose? In all honesty, there wasn't much chance that they would be able to take direction all too well so I was not worried. I was snapped out of my thoughts when Elladan began talking.

"We have come to a decision."

"And it is?" I asked.

"If we do not make any mistakes, you will walk around in the dress that you received from the kingdom of Rohan as a gift for one whole day."

A dress? That didn't seem too bad! Wait a minute! The dress from Rohan? I groaned inwardly as I remembered the dress that was a gift from the king of Rohan. It was one of the dresses that some of the dancers of the court wore when they were entertaining. It was in no way modest. To begin with, it was two pieces, and it only covered the important bits. It was, perhaps, the most immodest piece of clothing that was ever made. I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed.

"Deal." I said as I looked at both of them.

Their eyes lit up, and Glorfindel grabbed my arm. "Do you think that is a good idea?" He whispered. "The Lord and Lady of Lorien will be here this evening."

"Do you really think that they will make no mistakes?" I asked with a smile. "The two can't take direction. I am not worried about it at all."

Glorfindel raised an eyebrow at me but said nothing. "Shall we begin, my lords? The sooner this is over, the less your bottoms will hurt by the time Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel arrive." I said.

Both smirked at me and nodded. Such devils! Did they really think that I was going to lose? Both of them unsheathed their swords and took a fighting stance. I circled them and evaluated their stances. Elladan's feet were too close together, and I kicked them apart slightly. I saw the look of alarm that flashed across his face.

"Do not worry. That was a free correction." I chuckled. "Glorfindel, do you have any corrections to make?"

"Their stances are fine, but they are both a little stiff." He said.

"I want you both to take a deep breath and let the tension melt away. It's a good technique for when you need to slow your heart rate before a battle. The excitement can be just as much of a killer as a sword itself. Excitement makes you sloppy and careless. Those are two things that you do not want to be in battle." I said.

I took a step backward and motioned for them to start. Elrohir was the first to swing, and to my surprise, Elladan was a graceful as a cat as he maneuvered his body away from the impending blow. There was nothing sloppy about it at all. In fact, it was a perfect step. Elladan was the next to strike, but Elrohir blocked the blow as sparks showered down as their blades clashed. I looked over to Glorfindel who was trying not to smirk but was failing. However, his eyes did appear to look apologetic if that was possible. Strike after strike was blocked with perfect precision. After what seemed like hours, I motioned for them to stop. I had been tricked, and now, I was going to have to parade around in the skimpiest dress imaginable while we had visitors. Elrohir and Elladan turned to me with a smile, and I groaned.

"You should have known not to make a deal with them, Ileana. They are tricksters." Glorfindel said laughing.

I opened my mouth to speak, but Elladan stopped me. "You are not thinking of going back on your word, are you, Ileana?"

I shook my head. "My pride will not allow me to do such a thing. I will proudly wear the dress."

Goodness, Ileana! What have you gotten yourself into? I stalked off to my room with a frown. There was no way that I was going to go back on my word.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! I have a question. Would you rather me post longer chapters with more wait time in between or would you rather me post shorter chapters closer together? Right now, the chapters are coming out to be about 4,000+ words each. Typically, it takes me a few days to write one chapter because I have a job, and I'm a nursing student. Let me know what you prefer.
> 
> Also, if you see any typos, please find it in your heart to forgive me. Once I finish writing a chapter, I only spell check and give it a good once over so I may miss some things. I am not perfect by any means and mistakes will happen. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

I sighed as I looked in the mirror. The dress, if you could even call it that, was royal blue with silver trimmings. The top piece of the dress slightly resembled a corset but was much shorter as it landed a few inches above my belly button. The bottom part of the dress wasn't as bad as I had originally thought it was. However, it was still rather revealing. Why did I have to make that wager with the twins? I should have listened to Glorfindel, but who knew that they would magically fight perfectly? I tried rearranging my raven hair to cover some of my scars to no avail. I frowned as I traced the scars that were still visible on my body with the pads of my fingers. They weren't the worst scars that ever existed, but, on an elleth, such scars were unexpected and unusual. As I continued to study my reflection, I wished that I had not left my amulet in Elrond's office. I would just have to go retrieve it. I grabbed my silver cloak and wrapped it around my body. I peeked out of my room and into the hallway. The coast was clear, and I quickly headed towards Elrond's office. I nearly knocked over one of the maids that was coming out of the linen closet.

"Forgive me, my lady." She said and lowered her head.

"It's quite alright. It was my fault anyway. Please forgive me." I said and continued down the hallway.

Once I reached Elrond's office, I knocked three times and did not wait for an answer as I hurried into the office. Startled, Elrond looked up from the documents on his desk. "Did you forget your manners within such a short amount of time, Ileana?" He asked dryly.

"Nay, but I am in a hurry." I said as I grabbed my amulet from his desk.

"I thought that we came to the conclusion that you would not rely on that as a crutch."

"Well, that was before I lost a wager with your sons." I scoffed.

"And what was the wager?" He asked now looking amused.

I sat down in the chair in front of his desk. "Did you know that Elladan and Elrohir are not as incompetent with a sword as they seem?"

"I would hope that they could wield a sword. Their father is rather handy with one or so I am told."

"Well, I made the mistake to make a wager that they would be punished if they did not fight well." I said looking away from him as I felt my cheeks heat up.

"And?" He smirked.

"Elrohir called me old, and I said that I should take him over my knee as one would an unruly elfling. Thus, we made a wager that if they made mistakes in their practice that I would do it with the help of Glorfindel. I was foolish enough to let them choose what would happen if they did well, and they chose that I would have to wear the dress that was a gift from the king of Rohan. Let's just say that I am definitely not the same body type as the dancers of Rohan."

"And what is so different, my friend?" Elrond asked as he folded his hands under his chin and looked at me intently.

"Unlike them, I am…curvier." I said blushing. "Like in the bust and bottom area. I mean, it doesn't look bad per say, but there is definitely more skin exposed than I am accustomed to."

To my dismay, Elrond had the nerve to laugh. I shot him a glare, but that did not hinder him. "I do not know what you find so funny." I said crossing my arms.

"This is a sight that I have not seen for a very long time. It has been centuries since I have seen you blush." He said smiling at me.

"Any self-respecting warrior does not blush." I stated firmly. "Or at least it takes a lot to make them do so."

"You could have told them that you would not do it." He said.

"I suppose that was a possibility, but I have my pride. I will not back down from a challenge or a deal that I made."

"Yes, as an elleth or ellon should." He said. "Now, let's see what your punishment was, my dear."

I sighed loudly. "Promise me that you will not laugh."

Elrond smiled softly at me and put his hand over his heart. "I promise."

I stood up from the chair and tossed off the cloak in one quick movement. Elrond's eyes widen as they flicked over my body. Oddly enough, I found that I was not uncomfortable. As elves, we were, for the most part, comfortable with our bodies. After a few agonizing seconds, I cleared my throat, and Elrond's eyes flicked up to my face. I saw a corner of his mouth turn up ever so slightly, and I furrowed my brows at him.

"Go ahead, Elrond. Say whatever it is you want to." I said.

"Do you really think that you need the amulet?" He asked. "It would be a very unusual occurrence if an ellon did not find you attractive."

I frowned slightly. "Of course they would not care when I am wearing this."

Elrond sighed. "Why must you always jump to conclusions, Ileana? I did not mean that an ellon would only find you attractive if you showed this much skin. From my perspective and from most others', your scars are a testament to what you have endured. They are nothing to be ashamed of, and you should not worry about what others think. All that matters is that you are comfortable."

"We have already had this conversation, Elrond, and I do not wish to do it again." I said. "Are my scars a testament to what I have been through? Yes. Am I comfortable with them? For the most part, yes. Am I comfortable enough to parade around showing everyone? The answer is no."

I brushed my hair out of the way and placed the amulet around my neck. Immediately, I felt the ancient magic wash over my body like a cleansing rain as I closed my eyes. Once I opened them, Elrond was frowning at me and shaking his head.

"There is a reason that very few know of the ancient magic." He said. "Because it is powerful beyond measure, it is more likely to be abused. You are dependent upon it."

I chuckled at him and sat down in the chair again. "A Dorian elf dependent on the magic that runs through her bloodline? How shocking, my friend. If I had known, I would have never started using it."

"It is not something that should be taken lightly." He insisted.

"No, I suppose it is not. However, it was the Valar themselves that gave my people their power, and I do not think they would have done so had they not thought that we could control it. Besides, the amulet is just a simple little spell. My mother taught it to me before she died. I do not think that she would have taught a child a dangerous spell, do you?"

"Your mother was a fine woman. I do not doubt that her intentions were good, but, perhaps, she did not understand the effects that such ancient magic could have on someone."

"My people have used it since long before I was born. I do not think they would have survived until they did if they were dependent upon their magic in the way that you are suggesting. As you said, Elrond, we have been feared since the Valar bestowed these powers on the first Dorians. Therefore, I would venture to say that your opinion is biased, as you have never experienced them. How often do I make use of my elemental powers? I rarely use them because I have no need for them. That was the way of my people. A Dorian warrior would fight with their sword until they could hold it no longer and only then would they use their magic. You use your healing often. Would it be fair to say that you are dependent upon it when you know that you only use it when it is necessary?"

"The magic in that amulet is that of witchcraft." Elrond said looking at me.

"It is as you say, Elrond. When my people were flourishing, is that not the name that was given to us? We were called the elven witches, and no matter how derogatory the other elf bloodlines thought the term was, it was what the Dorians were—it is what I am." I said. "Our magic has saved many lives over the years, and, still, they shunned us for it. It was not the origin or the nature of our magic that frightened them. It was the unknown that sent them cowering. Believe it or not, my friend, the magic is no different than that of an elf with healing powers or Galadriel's ability to see into the future. Elemental magic does not make one dangerous. One from the race of man can be dangerous yet he holds no magic. In order for something to be dangerous, that thing or person must have the will and desire to do so. That was something that my people lacked."

A knock sounded throughout the room, and I looked to the door as Elrond gave the person on the other side permission to enter. In a rush of dark brown hair, Elladan and Elrohir pushed into the room. Elrond frowned at them.

"Have I not told you both to act with a little more grace no matter the company that you are in?" Elrond asked.

"Aye, you have, Ada." Elladan said before he turned to look at me. "Are you hiding away, princess?"

"If I were hiding, I do not think that you would have found me quite so easily, elfling." I said with a smirk.

Elladan rolled his eyes at me. "We had thought that you were going to back out on our wager."

"You do not question the word of a Dorian especially when that Dorian is royalty." Elrond said. "Sit, my children, I want to know the story of how you both tricked Ileana into this wager."

The twins brought mischievous smiles to their faces as Elladan sat upon the windowsill and Elrohir upon the edge of his father's desk.

"T'was a very simple task if I say so myself. We knew that Ileana would be in your office right before our training so we convinced a maid to inform us when she left. At first, we thought that there would be no way that the maid would reach us in time to tell us the news, but she had decided to stay at the end of the corridor where she could see Ileana the moment she started to leave your office. When the maid had informed us of her imminent arrival, we started fighting as we did when we were younger. I am sure you remember that, Ada. However, the only way for that plan to work would be if we had demonstrated the same fighting style for some time prior to today. If Ileana had not mentioned a wager, we would have. Although, I think that she would have been suspicious if we had done so. Glorfindel had known that something that amiss and tried to warn her, but she just didn't listen. She's quite quick in her decision making which means that she doesn't think too much on the consequences." Elladan said. "Had she counted my beginning stance as a mistake, we would have lost the wager. I am quite sure that she underestimated us in our ability to fight which led to her downfall."

"I will remember this the next time, my little elflings. As they say, revenge is a dish best served cold." I said smiling wryly at them.

Elrohir's eyes widened. "It was mostly Elladan's idea. You do not need to freeze me."

I threw my head back and laughed. "I did not realize how that sounded. Indeed, I am quite sure you do not want me to freeze you. It would be painful or, at least, I assume it would. Never fear, elflings, I have no intentions of freezing you, giving you frostbite or anything else related to it."

"That is good." Elrohir said releasing a breath.

"I am actually hurt that you would think that I would be capable of such a thing." I said pouting. "I guess that I will just have to go for a ride since my presence is not needed or wanted here."

"Oh, Ileana, you know that we love you." Elladan said.

"Would either of you like to join me?" I asked.

Elladan and Elrohir both opened their mouths, but Elrond raised his hand to stop them. "You both promised that you would help Glorfindel prepare for the departure in the morning, didn't you?"

The twins groaned, and I smirked at them. "Think of me while you are ensuring that we have enough supplies to make it to Mirkwood."

I stood up and headed for the door. "Will you not help us?" Elladan asked.

I tapped my bottom lip as I put on a show of thinking it over. "No. You see, this really isn't the type of dress that you want to be moving many supplies in. I do hope you both enjoy your tedious labor for I will be relaxing upon my mare as we take a comfortable ride."

Elrohir groaned while Elladan clasped his hands together. "Please, princess! Will you offer your assistance to two lowly lords?"

Elrond rolled his eyes, but Elladan was unaware as his father was seated in front of him. I tilted my head slightly at the twins and smiled. "I do not think that would be a very good idea. I am afraid that you both will slack off in your work and let me do most of it."

"Do not try to convince her to assist you, my sons. You promised Glorfindel that you would help him. Now, keep to your word as Ileana has kept hers to your wager."

"If you both finish early, you can join me if you like." I said.

"We would like that, but I fear that we will be working until dinner at least."

"That is only an hour away. Do not act as if you will be working for an eternity." Elrond scolded them.

I nodded to all of them and made my way to the stables. The elves I passed bowed their heads in respect. It was something that I was accustomed to, but it was unnecessary. I thought it was unnecessary even when I was a princess. I suppose there are those that would argue that I am still a princess and that the title couldn't been taken away as it was my birthright, but how can there be a princess who rules over no people? What good is a princess that couldn't protect her own people? I shook those thoughts from my head as the stable hand, Lyaam, greeted me as I reached the stables.

"Good evening, Lady Ileana." He said smiling brightly at me.

"Good evening." I said.

"What can I do for you? Would you like me to saddle your mare?" He asked.

"I am planning on going riding, but I can saddle her myself." I said and smiled. "How is Nym?"

His eyes lit up and he smiled. "She is due in the next couple of weeks. We both cannot wait until she gives birth."

"I am sure. How do you think your little one will get along with her new little brother or sister?"

"She is excited. She is always asking her mother when the stork will be bringing her new baby brother. She wants a baby brother and nothing else."

"If it is not a boy this time, you and Nym can always try for another. I am sure that your little one will not mind if she gets a baby sister instead." I said as I saddled my black mare.

"Given how Nym has been acting lately, I doubt that she will want another child." He said looking downcast.

"I'm sure that she is just tired." I said smiling softly at him. "Would you not be tired as well if you had been carrying a child for close to a year?"

He chuckled. "I am quite sure that I would be."

"Do not worry. I think she will want another fairly soon." I said as I mounted my horse. "Give her my good wishes, Lyaam. I am afraid that I have plans elsewhere and will not be returned in time to give them myself. I have been requested to accompany Lord Elrond to Mirkwood."

"Thank you. I will tell her." He said smiling. "Do enjoy your ride, Lady Ileana."

I smiled at him and tapped my heels against Aribelle's sides. She took off out of the stable in an instant. I laughed as she continued her gallop. "My darling, tis not necessary to go so fast."

She merely snorted at me and kept up her pace. I let out a breath and decided to let her have her way. Before long, Aribelle had taken me to the river. As she placed one hoof into the water, I pulled on her reigns. I scanned the tree line on the other side of the river and noticed movement. My ears pricked up at the sound of metal crashing. I nudged and she took off across the river. The sounds of battle grew louder as I rode closer to the source.

"Protect the Lord and Lady!" A familiar voice sounded through the trees.

Once I entered a clearing, the whole situation came into view. The three wardens from Lorien as well as Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel were surrounded by a legion of orcs. Why are orcs this close to Imlardis? I disregarded the question and dismounted my horse. I locked eyes with the Marchwarden and smiled at him reassuringly. I flicked my cloak off my shoulders and drew my blades. This would be interesting given my attire at the moment. I quickly glanced at the number of orcs. We were greatly outnumbered, but it was nothing that couldn't be handled. I gave Aribelle a smack and sent her back to Imlardis. The sound of her galloping away drew the attention of the orcs.

"A woman? An elven whore at that!" The orc leader spat.

I merely smirked at him and focused my energy on the orc to his left. On cue, the orc screamed as the flames engulfed him. "Dorian scum!" The leader snarled. "I had thought Azog had killed you."

At the mention of the Defiler, I flinched slightly. "He tried and failed." I said keeping my voice strong and even. "You will leave, or you will suffer the flames."

The orc leader and some of the other orcs laughed. I sheathed my blades and held my hands out in front of me. "I warned you, orc." I said calmly as I gathered the energy that would be necessary for such a large-scale assault.

I closed my eyes for a short while and opened them. The flames were licking at my skin as they materialized. Some of the orcs had turned their attention to the wardens, Galadriel and Celeborn. I raised my left hand and created a thick wall of ice around them.

"Don't you know that it is fatal to turn your back on a Dorian?" I asked as I incinerated those that were trying but failing to get through the wall.

I brought my hands together in what could only be described as a praying gesture and opened them quickly. A wave of energy shot from my hands and morphed into a wall of fire as it made contact with the orcs' bodies. My magic was close to being depleted, and I drew my blades to finish off the very few that managed to escape the flames. I made quick work of the remaining orcs, and I forced the wall of ice to melt with a wave of my hand. The sound of running feet drew my attention, and off in the distance, a lone orc was fleeing. I grabbed one of the orc bows and notched an arrow. I looked down the bow and lined up the shot. Raising the bow high in the air so that it would hit the target, I released. I followed the arrow until it hit the orc in the back of its head, and it fell to the ground. I dropped the bow and wiped the black blood from my face with the back of my hand. I turned to look at the others, and to say that they were in shock would have been an understatement.

"You are welcome." I said and smiled.

Lord Celeborn looked at me with furrowed brows. "You could have killed yourself."

I nodded. "I could have, but it seems that I am far luckier than most."

"That is not the point, you reckless elleth." Celeborn said and embraced me.

"I know, but it is the truth." I said smiling. "It has been a while."

"That it has." He said pulling back and holding me at arm's length so he could look at me.

"What are these clothes?" He asked arching an eyebrow at me.

"I lost a wager with Elladan and Elrohir." I replied. "Though I may consider wearing something like this into battle as movements are unhindered."

"It's good to see you, Ileana." Galadriel said smiling softly at me.

"It is good to see you as well. I suppose it is good to see you all as well." I smiled to her and looked to Haldir, Rumil and Orophin.

They nodded to me. I watched as Rumil and Orophin gathered the horses. Once everyone was mounted, Haldir offered me his hand.

"I suppose the lady will need a ride." He said smirking.

"That would be wonderful." I replied as I took his proffered hand and he pulled me up behind him.

The ride to Imlardis was a fairly short one. Once we reached the city, a number of guards were saddling their horses with Elrond at the front. One of the guards mentioned something to Elrond, and he looked to see us coming towards him. I saw him release a breath, and I chuckled softly to myself. "He was worried, Lea." Haldir said quietly.

"There was no need for him to be worried. I can take care of myself." I whispered in his ear.

I felt Haldir stiffen in front of me, and I smirked to myself. "Ah, I had forgotten that your ears were sensitive." I said as I let my lips lightly graze the tip of his left ear.

"If you do not stop, you will not like the consequences." He growled.

Everyone pulled their horses to a stop and began dismounting. "From past experiences, Haldir, I would say that I would quite like the consequences." I said as he helped me down from the horse.

"Ileana, we were worried when Aribelle came back without you." Elladan said.

"I can see that. Your worries were unfounded as usual. I am quite capable of taking care of myself."

"Come. Let's go have dinner and relax." Elrond said glancing at me.

Dinner was quite uneventful to say the least. For the most part, I was forced to tell Celeborn and Galadriel all that I had being doing since the last time that I saw them. Rumil and Orophin had let it slip that I had used magic on the orcs, and that earned me a scolding and another lecture from Elrond. Galadriel and Celeborn told us of the happenings in Lorien and about the decrease in orcs on the borders.

The next morning, we all set out on our journey. After we had been riding on and off for more than a week, I had discerned that we were close. My suspicions were confirmed when we reached a clearing a few days and large gates blocked our way forward. I stared up at the gates and grimaced. Welcome back to Mirkwood, I thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, again! I want to apologize for the ending of this chapter. I didn't want to detail the journey to Mirkwood so I just ended up time skipping. On the bright side, you didn't miss anything that will affect the plot in any way, shape or form unless you like seemingly pointless conversations and fillers, in which case you may have missed out. I'll try to post the next chapter soon. Don't forget to tell me whether you would prefer longer chapters or shorter ones because I would really like to know.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! First of all, I want to apologize for the long wait between the last chapter and this one. My life has been hectic to say the least. I'm swamped with my college coursework as it is getting close to finals, and I have been working 25+ hours a week on top of that. Needless to say, I need a break soon. Thankfully, my finals are the week of the 5th so I should be able to post faster (I'm crossing my fingers). This chapter is a little longer to try to make up for the wait. I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> I also need to mention that there is a brief mention of rape in this chapter. It is not detailed, but I thought that I should warn you all just in case.

The gates looked worn in comparison to how they had been when I was a frequent visitor of Mirkwood. I smiled to myself as I realized the effects that Thranduil’s refusal to honor the alliance had on his kingdom. The strong magic that was once protecting the kingdom was nothing more than a whisper now. For centuries, the Dorian had aided in strengthening the barrier that protected Mirkwood. Without them, Thranduil’s magic was not enough to sustain it to the degree that was necessary. As we waited for the gates to be opened, Elrond brought his horse up to mine. 

“You must be on your best behavior.” He said looking at me intently. 

“Am I not always?” I asked.

Glorfindel and Erestor laughed as they looked at me. “Is that what you call your best behavior? I would put a little more effort into it if I were you.” Glorfindel said smiling.

“I promise that I will be on my best behavior as long as Thranduil is on his.” I replied pulling the hood of my cloak over my hair. “At the first sign of anything but that, I will not play nice.”

Elrond sighed and looked towards the gates as they opened. Out of habit, I touched my neck and grasped my amulet. A group of royal guards made their way through the gates toward us. They placed their hands over their hearts as is customary and lowered their heads. “King Thranduil is awaiting you in his throne room, my lords and lady.” One of the guards said to Elrond, Galadriel and Celeborn.

Elladan snickered beside me, and I jabbed him in the ribs with my elbow. “You are a lord. Act like it, elfling.”

“Yes, Lord Ileana.” He said smirking at me.

A smile crept over my face, and I had to place my hand over my mouth to keep from laughing. The guards led us through the gates and to the heart of Mirkwood. We handed our horses off to the elflings that were waiting to take them. The guards then led us to the entrance to Thranduil’s throne room where we were stopped just outside the door.

“King Thranduil does not allow anyone but his guards and himself to bring weapons into the throne room. You will need to leave them here.” The guard stationed outside the door said and motioned to a stone table to the right of the door.

“Someone is worried about an attempt on his life.” I whispered to Elrond. “Though I would not need my blades to kill him.”

Elrond shot me a look that warned me to be quiet. I shrugged and removed the belt that held my blades and placed it on the table. One of the guards looked at my weapons and glanced back at me. I smiled at him from beneath my hood, and he looked away quickly.

“Shall I escort you, my lady?” Elrond asked offering me his elbow.

“You are only offering so you can keep an eye on me.” I said quietly as I took his proffered elbow.

“Indeed.” The doors to the throne room opened, and we were motioned inside. I glanced up to the throne, and there sat Thranduil in all of his pompous arrogance. He looked uninterested in his new company as an elleth was feeding him grapes. In the throne room, there was also an audience of what I suspected to be the Mirkwood nobility. They looked much more interested in us than did the king himself. His kingdom may have changed, but he is the same. To my right, Celeborn cleared his throat, and the blue eyes of the Elven King settled on us. There was once a time that I would have had my breath stolen by those eyes, but that was a long time ago. 

“Forgive me. I did not notice you had arrived.” Thranduil’s voice echoed throughout the silent room. He waved his hand at the elleth, and she retreated from the throne. 

“The man is arrogant and self-serving.” I hissed at Elrond.

“I will have you shown to your rooms.” He said.

“That would be wonderful, Thranduil. The ride from Imlardis was long and tiresome.” Galadriel said.

Thranduil nodded as his eyes scanned over our group. I felt his gaze land on me, and as it did so, Elrond’s grip tightened on my arm ever so slightly. I heard Thranduil chuckle, and I looked up at him, making sure to keep the majority of my face hidden.

“Do not worry, Elrond. I have no interest in your elleth.” He said. “Though why she hides her face is mysterious. Remove your hood, elleth.”

“Perhaps not here, Thranduil.” Celeborn said.

I saw Thranduil’s jaw clench. “Remove the hood, elleth.” His voice echoed.

I raised my hand to the hood and pushed it off my hair. As I did so, I locked eyes with Thranduil. Gasps and murmurs from the audience could be heard.

“What kind of magic is this?” Thranduil bellowed.

“It is no magic.” I replied with a smirk. “The princess of the Dorian lives.”

“The elleth that you speak of died centuries ago.” He claimed.

“She was supposed to, but none could kill her.” I said. “That does not mean that they did not try.”

“She died.” He said quietly.

“The elleth that you knew did die during that battle, but, from her ashes, came a stronger, wiser, and far less trusting elleth.” I said.

“Perhaps we should move this to another venue.” Celeborn said looking at Thranduil.

“Out!” Thranduil yelled at the nobles.

They hurriedly left the room to avoid the Elven King’s wrath but not before a few of them stole a second glance at me. Thranduil stood and walked toward our group slowly before he stopped a few front from us. He turned to Celeborn. “What was your purpose in bringing her here?” He asked icily.

“She is the unnamed Elder that you and your people requested to know the identity of.” He answered.

“No. Your intention was to mock me.” Thranduil said glaring at Celeborn.

“You are a pompous fool! His intention was to mock you, was it?” I spat.

“Watch your mouth.” He growled. “What right do you have to speak in such a way to your king?”

“You are nothing to me.” I said. “You use the term ‘king’ as if it means something special. King of what? A dying, decrepit wood infested with spiders?”

Thranduil raised his hand to strike me, but when he brought it down, I caught his wrist. “You may have had my weapons confiscated but don’t think for an instant that I need them to kill you.” I said as frost traveled from his wrist to his elbow. “My bare hands will work perfectly.”

“Ileana.” Elrond said grabbing hold of the arm that held Thranduil’s wrist.

I jerked my hand away from Thranduil’s wrist, and the frost melted. “If you ever lay a hand on me again, you will regret it, Dorian.” He ground out.

I laughed at him. “We shall see, Elven King.”

“Let us retire for a short while. It is not good to have a conversation when tempers are flaring.” Galadriel said softly.

“I agree.” Celeborn replied. “Come along, Lea.”

I glared once more at Thranduil before I followed the rest of our group out of the throne room. Once outside, I grabbed my weapons belt and placed it around my waist. One of the maids led us to our respective rooms. Elrond and I ended up having to share the same set of rooms but with separate bedrooms. Once we were inside, Elrond turned to look at me.

“You said that you would be on your best behavior.” 

“I said that I would be if he was on his. If you didn’t notice, behaved he was not.” I replied. “I do not see why I should be forced to hold my tongue when what I speak is the truth.”

“You are not in his favor any longer, Ileana. Going against the Elven King is dangerous.” 

“Going against the Dorian princess whom he betrayed is also dangerous. Probably much more so.”

“You do not need to cause any more of an uproar than you already have. Seeing you alive has already made quite the impression on the nobles. They will talk of the return of the Dorian-bred queen.” 

“I will never be his queen or theirs.” I stated.

There was a knock at the door, and Celeborn walked in with an emotionless face. “I suppose you are aware of the nobles’ thoughts on your return.”

“I do not care what their thoughts are.”

Celeborn did something so uncharacteristic when he grabbed my arm. “The return of the Dorian princess gives them hope that their home will be restored to its former glory.”

I jerked my arm from his grasp. “Do you honestly think that I would waste my magic protecting this place? If Thranduil was so worried about his people being protected, he would have aided mine.” I said angrily.

“Your ancestors made a pact with his. It is your duty to protect them.” Celeborn said.

“A Dorian elleth is not bound to that pact until she is wed. The pact stated that only coupled Dorians would offer a part of themselves to maintain and strengthen the barrier. I will not spill my own blood to protect Mirkwood.” I replied.

“Blood?” Elrond said as he furrowed his brow.

I glared at Celeborn and looked to Elrond. “Yes, blood. The only way a Dorian can aid anyone is with his or her own blood. Our magic is bound to our blood, and that is the only way that our magic can be used in other ways other than its intended uses. My people offered their blood to protect his kingdom to only be abandoned.” I turned back to Celeborn. “You would have me become bound to this place in order to satisfy a few nobles? My mother, your half-sister, gave her life to maintain the barrier when it was crumbling!”

Elrond gasped and Celeborn looked away with a pained expression. “I may have been a child, but I knew what she did. It was what my people had done for centuries! They gave their lives to protect this place! What did we get in return? We were abandoned and left at the mercy of the orcs!”

“Ileana…” Celeborn said softly.

I pushed past him and walked out into the hallway, slamming the door as I went. Haldir was walking towards his room when I grabbed his arm. 

“What is it, Lea?” He asked confused.

“You are coming with me, Haldir. I am angry, and I need to let off some steam. I am in need of a sparring partner.” I said as I practically dragged him down the hallway and to the training grounds. I was surprised to see Elladan and Elrohir practicing along with Rumil and Orophin. 

“Hello, Ileana.” Elladan and Elrohir said in unison as they deflected Rumil and Orophin’s blades.

Rumil and Orophin stopped and looked at Haldir. “Do you think you will be able to hold your own, brother?” Rumil asked.

“That is the question. There is no better elleth warrior than Ileana. To be honest, she’s much better than many male warriors.” Orophin said.

“Yes, March Warden, do you think you can hold your own?” I asked looking up at him.

“It has been a long time since we last sparred, but I am quite sure that I can manage.” Haldir answered with a smirk.

“Let us see then, my friend.” I replied pulling my blades and taking a step back from him.

“I will never be able to fathom how you can prefer those blades over a sword.” Haldir said shaking his head.

“It is all about preference, March Warden. A sword is easily knocked away, but these blades are not because they are shorter and are kept closer to the body. There have been many times when I have witnessed a warrior disarmed and drove through with his opponent’s sword.”

“That may be the case, but using those blades, you have to get far closer to your opponent than an elleth ever should.”

“I have not been in a situation as of yet that has put me in extreme danger solely due to my choice in weaponry. The way I see it is that anyone and everyone can eventually be in danger during battle whether they use a sword or a bow. If it has slipped your notice, Haldir, I don’t let the possibility of death or injury smother me. If the Valar decide that it is my time to die then I doubt that the use of a sword could save me from my fate.” I said. “I am but a mere elleth. What right do I have to try to challenge the decisions of the Valar?”

“That is a reckless way to view battle.” Rumil said looking at me.

“How so? Is my lack of fear in the face of a battle considered reckless? No, it isn’t. If anything, my lack of fear is merely just the personification of a weary and utterly broken heart.” I said smiling slightly. “Have you never wondered what it would be like to be taken from this world while you were defending those that could not defend themselves? As reckless as you think it may be, dying in battle would be an honor for me.”

“I agree that dying in battle is one of the highest honors, but you make it seem as if you would willingly give up your life.” Rumil said furrowing his brows.

I sheathed my blades and ran a hand through my raven locks. “What kind of life is there for someone like me? Someone that has no family, no home. I am a mere traveler who forces her way into people’s lives and their homes.” 

“You have a home, and you have a family.” Elrohir exclaimed. “Does my father mean nothing to you? Does my grandfather—your uncle— mean nothing to you? What about Elladan and I?”

I squeezed my eyes shut before I opened them to look at him. “How can someone mean anything to an elleth when her heart is as cold as ice and as barren as a desert? How can someone so broken have anything without it meaning that she didn’t gain it out of sympathy? If it has slipped by your notice, I am not the same person that I was back then. I am completely different. I am not warm or affectionate. I am just cold.”

They all shared the same confused expression before that morphed into what I could only call silent fury. Making my mind up to not allow them the pleasure of intimidating me, I stood my ground.

“You have survived so much, Ileana. No one expects you to be the same person. If you were, I would venture to say that something was wrong with you before it all happened.” Haldir said. “If it pleases you to know, I think nothing less of you now than I did all those years ago. If anything, you are stronger than you ever were. Tragedy births both strength and sorrow. You have been living with your sorrow buried inside of you for far too long.”

“So you admit that I am broken?” I asked. “To be clear, there is no sorrow in my heart, only anger.”

“We have been over this before, Ileana. You’re not broken. You are just hurt.” Haldir replied.

“I haven’t felt a shred of anything since my people were slaughtered. Are you all too foolish to see that I am not fine? Do you think that I enjoy having to force myself to act happy and joke around?”

“Ileana, surely you must feel something.” Rumil said.

“The only thing that lies in my heart is hatred and bitterness.” 

“That is not true.” Elladan insisted.

“Why do you think that?” I asked. 

“You are always smiling and making jokes. If you felt nothing, you would not feel the need to act as you do. You act that way so you don’t cause anyone worry.” He answered.

I glanced behind Haldir, and I saw a guard walking towards us. “Lady Ileana, the king requests your presence.” The guard said looking fairly uncomfortable in his task.

I took a deep breath and snuffed out my anger. “Tell your king that I respectfully decline his request for an audience.” 

The guard’s eyes went wide. “T-The king requests it so you must do so.” He stammered.

“I said no.” I replied calmly.

“Please, Lady Ileana. If you do not come with me, I will have to bear the brunt of his anger for failing him.”

“Very well.” I sighed. 

I followed after the guard but turned around before we went inside. “If I do not come back, he either killed me or put me in the dungeon. If it is the latter, I would very much appreciate a key.” I said smiling slightly.

I continued to follow the guard, gathering looks from the guards and servants roaming through the castle as I went. “And where is his lordship?” I asked.

“He is waiting for you in the throne room.” The guard answered.

“Of course he is.” I snorted. 

The walk to the throne room felt much shorter than it should have. Once again, the guards at the doors stepped in front of me, preventing me from entering. “Your weapons please, Lady Ileana.” 

“Tell me. Is your king so worried for his life that he takes the most extreme measures possible?” I said looking at them curiously.

“It is not our place to wonder about the king’s orders, my lady.” The guard replied.

“Perhaps you should make it your place. Had you worried about his orders three centuries ago, your homes would not be infested with spiders, and Mirkwood would be a much better place for all those in it including your cold and dispassionate king.” 

“Prince Legolas rallied against the king in support of your people. He could not sway his majesty’s decision.” The older guard said.

“You bring hope to the people of Mirkwood, my lady.” The youngest guard said. “I was but a child when you were to be queen, but I heard the stories of the strong and pretty Dorian princess. My mother was half-Dorian, and she would always tell me about the King Antiel and his son and daughter.”

“Is your mother still alive? Do you have magic?” I asked.

The young guard shook his head sadly. “She and my father had an argument a few days prior to the slaughter, and she returned to her people. I am afraid that I didn’t inherit any magic from my mother.”

“I am sorry for your loss. As much as it is the King’s fault, I am also to blame.” I said as my eyes stung with tears. “It is the ruling family’s duty to protect those that cannot protect themselves. I failed in my duty as a princess.”

“No, Lady Ileana. You did not fail. Those scars that you bear are a testament to how hard you fought to protect your people.” The other guard said and the youngest nodded in agreement. 

“One cannot be told that they fought as hard as they could until that person draws their last breath trying to protect their people. Those that try their hardest to protect what they care for have not fought hard enough until they die in exchange for their lives.” I replied.

“My lady, you did all that you could. Your people were warriors, and I am sure that they fought and died well.” The older guard said.

“It is as he says, Lady Ileana.” The younger guard said. “Do not despair over that which was not of your control.”

“You do not understand. My father sent me away once he realized that we stood no chance against the orcs. The scars that I bear are not from protecting my people. They are from running under the orders of the Dorian king.” I said quietly. “I took no damage while fighting alongside my father. These scars are from fleeing to only be caught by wargs and their riders.” 

“They left you for dead.” The older guard whispered.

I felt a tear slide down my cheek. “Indeed. They left me there after they were finished brutalizing my body.” I said. “From my perspective, death wouldn’t have been worse than what I had to go through. I do not think anyone truly realizes what it is like to have your choices taken away from them until you are held down by your attackers while the other does as he wishes.” 

“I am sorry, Lady Ileana.” The older guard said. “I cannot imagine what it must have been like for you.”

“Please do not feel sorry for me. No matter how long ago that was, the wounds still seem fresh. Thank you for talking with me.”

I handed my weapons to the younger guard, and he held onto them with care. “Not a scratch will come to the weapons of the Dorian princess.” He said with a smile.

“I thank you for taking such good care of them.” I replied as I wiped away unshed tears with my fingers.

“Lady Ileana, I shall escort you inside.” The older guard said offering me his elbow.

“I cannot allow you to do that lest you suffer the wrath of the Elven King.” I replied shaking my head.

“Nonsense, my lady. The king and I are old friends. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Maenor, captain of the guard.”

I smiled slightly. “It is a pleasure to meet you, Lord Maenor.”

He chuckled. “A princess should not refer to a lowly captain as a lord.”

“What good are titles anyway? I hated people referring to me as a princess. The only thing that they saw was the daughter of a king, and I think that is what prompted me to train just as my brother did. I went into war, fighting alongside the men of my people. It was tough to convince my father of it, but once you ride out into the battlefield when the battle has already begun, you can’t very well be sent away. Labels do not define who we are. They are only used to create barriers between those of noble blood or station and those who may be just as good as those who bear no noble blood.” I smiled and slipped my hand into his elbow. “If we are ever alone, Maenor, you may call me Ileana as my friends do.”

The younger guard pushed open the doors, and Maenor led me inside. Thranduil’s eyes flicked over to me immediately while he maintained his stoic face. 

“Maenor, what is the reason for you seeking entry into the throne room?” Thranduil’s voice reverberated throughout the room.

“I am merely escorting the princess, my king.” He said and bowed slightly.

I saw Thranduil’s jaw clench as he pinned Maenor to the very spot that he stood with his eyes. Slowly, Thranduil stood up from his throne and stalked towards the both of us. “Why would she need an escort, Maenor? Do you fear for her?” Thranduil’s voice took on the quality of a melody as the words left his lips. “Is the captain of my guard partial to the princess?” 

“I am partial to her, my king. She is kind, and she is loyal to a fault.” Maenor replied. “If you are asking if I am in love with her, the answer is no, my king.” 

Thranduil threw his head back and laughed. “Loyal? She is anything but.” 

“She has carried the deaths of her people on her shoulders for all of these years. If she were not loyal, she would not bear the guilt of their deaths and her self-proclaimed failure to protect them.” He said.

“She should feel guilty. Did she not have a hand in the deaths of her people?”

“You are right. The guilt is my own to bear. I failed to protect those that could not protect themselves. It is a ruler’s duty to protect their people.” I said as I felt tears coming.

“Do not act so self-righteous.” Thranduil spat. “What could you have done?”

“I could have died protecting them. I would have traded myself for an eternity of torment in order to save them.” I said as a tear slid down my cheek. “The things that I endured were nothing compared to the loss of their lives.”

Thranduil smirked. “And what did you endure that was so terrible?”

“When my father realized that there was no chance that we would win, he had his guards drag me from the battlefield with an order to have me taken to Imlardis, where I would welcomed as a survivor. We were followed by wargs and their riders. Azog was atop one of the wargs, and he ordered the guards to be executed in front of me. I pleaded with him to spare their lives and take my own instead. He refused, and I watched as the life drained from the eyes of my father’s guards. The next thing that I knew, the Defiler had ordered his underlings to hold me down. I killed four of them before they managed to carry out his order. Once they were finished with my body, they left me for dead and close to death I was. I went back to where my people lay dead and lifeless. I wept over my father’s body for the Valar only knows how long. He had taken six arrows before he was drove through with a sword. With the last of magic, I ensured that their souls would travel to the Halls of Mandos. After tearing myself away from the bodies of my people, I walked with my wounds for three days before I couldn’t make it any further. Glorfindel found me and took me to Imlardis.” I answered feeling tears slide down my cheeks. “I do not expect you to feel sorry for me. I don’t expect anything from you, Elven King.”

“If you did not want sympathy, why would you have told me all that?” He asked still smirking.

“You asked what I endured, and I told you. Believe me when I say that your sympathy would do nothing for me.” I replied angrily.

“You have always been high strung. How did it feel to be put in your place, princess?” He said.

For a moment, I just stared at him before I swung my fist as hard as I could, and it connected with his right cheek. His head turned to the side from the force of it. “How do you think it feels to be raped?” I yelled. “What do you know of what it is like?”

He turned his head to look at me in fury in his eyes. “You do not scare me, Elven King.” 

“You dare lay your hands on me, you insolent whore?” He said and pushed my back into the doors and pinned my arms behind me. His hand closed around my throat, and he squeezed. 

“As I said…you do not…scare me.” I choked out.

“I see the fear in your eyes, darling.” He grinned.

“You are mistaken.” I replied.

He dug his nails into my neck as he squeezed. No doubt, he was breaking the skin. 

“My king, please release her.” Maenor said.

“Do not presume to think that you can ask of me something.” Thranduil growled at the captain.

Suddenly, a haunted look came over Thranduil’s face, and he released me. I fell to my knees gasping for the air that had been denied to me. I saw Thranduil’s feet backing up away from us, and I looked up at his face. His face was a mix of emotions. The ones that were clear were horror and shock.

“Forgive me, my love.” He said.

To say that I was confused would have been an understatement. He had just choked me, and now, he was calling me his love? I furrowed my brows as I absentmindedly ran the pads of my fingers over the indentations that his nails had left. 

“Forgive you for what specifically? I am afraid that you have done many things that require an apology.” I spat. “Forgive you for failing my people? For praising those that took me against my will? For choking me? Which is it?”

“For everything.” He said quietly.

Maenor was looking just as confused as I felt. I brought myself to my feet and took a step toward Thranduil. “Why would I accept your apology? It was your decisions that led to the slaughter of my people. You not only disregarded an alliance that was made by your father, but you abandoned me.” 

“If I remember correctly, I tried to convince you to stay and not return to your people.” Thranduil replied.

“You wanted me to abandon them is what you wanted.” I replied. “You make it sound as if you did it out of love.”

“I did.” He said.

“You did it out of selfishness. There was no love in the request. If you had really loved me, you would have aided my people when I asked. What could I have done to convince you? I swallowed my pride and begged for your assistance! If that is not a sign of desperation, I do not know what is.” 

“You know that I loved you, Ileana.” He all but yelled. “I wanted to keep you safe.”

I clenched my jaw and glared at him. “You wanted to keep me safe with no regard toward my people. My people sacrificed their lives to protect this wretched wood! My mother spilled her own blood to protect your people yet you could not spare a few soldiers to aid us? I should have protested the alliance between the Dorians and the elves of Mirkwood. My people would still be alive, and yours…well, if you have no sympathy for mine, I do not see why I should have any for yours. What little is left of the barrier will soon crumble, and your kingdom will be overrun with spiders. Lorien and Imlardis will not send troops to your aid with one well-placed word from me. I will sit and watch as your kingdom comes crumbling down around you, and I will have my revenge for your part in the deaths of my people.”

“There are women and children here!” Thranduil exclaimed.

“And were there not women and children that were killed when my people were slaughtered? I walked over numerous bodies of mothers cradling their children in their arms. We had been unable to get them out in time, and they perished.” I said angrily. “Is your people’s children worth more than mine? My people may have been outcasts because of the magic that we possess, but we did everything that we could to assist anyone and everyone that needed help. We had no qualms about helping anyone. If someone needed assistance of any kind, my father would send aid to them. If they needed food, he would take it from our own food stores. If they needed teachers or trainers, he would pull his people from his ranks in order to fill those positions. If people needed advice, my father’s ears were always open, and he would do his best to give the best advice that he could. Who is worth more? A Mirkwood noble who does nothing but aid himself or a Dorian who would do absolutely anything and everything to lend a helping hand?”

“Your father was a fool.” Thranduil said. “He should have worried about his own people rather than others.”

I clenched my fists until I felt my nails cut into my palms. “A fool? Compassionate was my father. A fool was he not. One is a fool if they lend a helping hand to someone in need? Your father would have said that it was a sign of a well-balanced elf. I knew then that you were not your father. That was evident, but I didn’t know just how different you were. Oropher would have you stripped of your title before he allowed you to call his friend and confidante a fool. I hope that he sees what you have become. The great Elven King is heartless and cruel even to those that he was supposed to love. He betrays those that are close to him easily and without a second thought.” I said. “You will die a lonely death, and when you draw your last breath, I hope that you realize all of the mistakes that you made throughout your long existence.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to go ahead and address some of the issues that some die-hard Elven King fans might have about Thranduil's character and personality in this chapter. I have a plan in mind for later chapters, and I needed to show his swift changes in mood. Could it be attributed to something? I guess you will just have to wait and see :)


End file.
